


Happy Hunger Games | Season 1

by Flogið eins og fiðrildi (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Hunger Games Simulator series [1]
Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Hunger Games Simulator, Memes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/Flogi%C3%B0%20eins%20og%20fi%C3%B0rildi
Summary: This is a very... interesting experiment where I am going to pit characters (and other nonsense) against each other Hunger Games style. May the odds be ever in their favor...All images used for the simulator belong to their respective owners, especially for images that came from DeviantArtists or other people.Rated 18 and above for really raunchy stuff.Also contains Canon Defilement, gratuitous amount of rape and violence and Snoop Dogg.
Relationships: Snoop Dogg/Anybody
Series: Hunger Games Simulator series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710682
Kudos: 1





	1. Happy Hunger Games - Tributes

NOTES: Old Tributes were originally from an older version but have five different tributes. Due to some were Discord users and one photo is gone, I decided to replace them under the New Tributes banner.

NEW BLOOD SKSKSKSKSK

NOTES: As of now, I am going to do some random commentary since I have my own opinions about this shit-fest. The games is soon to start!

May the odds (except you, Smeyer and Twilight crap) be ever in your favour!~


	2. Bloodbath and the 1st Day

Welcome to the very first Hunger Games since the original series has been abolished in Panem. Well, this one is different!

This is styled like a virtual reality type or something so no one is going to get hurt or killed for real... except your hopes and dreams :P

The design of the map is styled like the previous maps but also mashed up together to create a strange thing. Also tributes are discouraged to be killed from each other (unless they are... you know) as well as removal of some hazards because they are boring. So place your bets, folks, as we are going to make their ship crashing!

================================================================================

SCP - 097 - 01, I approve your killing of Tik Tok. You have done a great job in saving humanity despite that you would lure some unlucky schmuck with that child crying sounds of yours. ~ <3

By the way, Smeyer kills PewDiePie. Run for your lives, tributes!

Rule #1: Do not knock out the sandwiches of any tributes. They might get mad and will turn you to a sandwich, in which poor Marvel learns in the hard way.

...sorry folks, Tik Tok is still not yet dead, in spirit anyway.

Marvel, don't ask advice from strangers about love, especially if it involves with a sparkling vampire who is abusive to his partner.

================================================================================


	3. 1st Night and the 2nd Day

* * *

Poor Tay AI. Press F for Respect.

I think Katy Perry is pondering right now since she is still under fire from that Dark Horse lawsuit and complaints of sexual misconduct.

Poor Psycho!POPPY. Hope you got some funds for survival in the games!

My expectations have been ruined.


	4. 2nd Night and the 3rd Day

What the fuck, Snoop Dogg. Why are you assaulting Psycho!POPPY?

On the plus side, Slenderman appear and save the day by reviving Hector, so sucks to be you, Dame Tu Flopsita.

Okay, I have enough with these tributes hitting the dab! Whoever is going to dab in the games will die next!

* * *

Slenderman, you sick fuck. Don't teleport near people who are having a good time!

Once again, my expectations were ruined. Why can't you die, Edtard?

Wow, Foxface. That is so brutal.

...and why would you force her to dress as a stripper, Bella? She has enough visible skin and figure already!

* * *


	5. 3rd Night and the 4th Day

That menu icon of WYAC, so perfect tbh.

Okay, the Dodongos are going to be one of the most abused animals here in the Hunger Games and I am still waiting for PETA to protest on my message wall, demanding them to stop Dodongo abuse.

"Dodongo abuse" my ass!

* * *

Snoop Dogg, what the heck. Get your horny hands away from girls for just one minute! Sheesh!

I had no idea if I find this hilarious or not, but Psycho!POPPY holding hands with Slenderman is either creepy or wrong.

* * *

RIP Glimmer


	6. 4th Night and the 5th Day

This is just only a theory, but what if Snoop Dogg was possessed by a sexual spirit and then transfer itself to Katy Perry? That would make sense why he targets girls here in the games, 'cuz Katy Perry is now stalking him!

Well, the freaks are throwing pies at each other. Isn't that great? *sarcastic hand rises up*

Whatever is happening to Smeyer, she doesn't look sane in the games.

* * *

Erk is now a JUGGERNAUT! Someone kill him!

* * *

RIP to all the beautiful people except Snoop Dogg, who got blinded instead.


	7. 5th Night, Breakfast, the 6th Day and Game Master Event

Of course, Fliqpy. Something bad might be happening right now.

...but it was a good feeling as Fliqpy saves Katy Perry! Kill her instead, green psycho bear!

Bella seems to be so dumb, she eats her clothes for food. I-

* * *

Die, shallow bitch! *points and laughs at a mess known as Bella Swan*

Apparently Marshmello and Katy became lucid enough to know the madness.

I am confusion right now. Fliqpy, you are a bear.

* * *

And I oop- I miss highlighting Fliqpy's name in the cause of Dame Tu Cosita's death. Oh well, I'll leave it there... and that grammatical error to.

This is getting hotter! A pop star, a dancer, and a psycho. I am wondering who is going to win this time.


	8. Finale

...that was anti-climatic.

And we have our first Victor, folks! Fliqpy, who has 5 kills and ends the game with twerking! Miley Cyrus is shaking!!!


	9. STATISTICS and AUTHOR NOTES

(A/N: That concludes on our very first Hunger Games made by the Hunger Games Simulator, which is in Brantsteele.com If you have some suggestions on who I might add, leave it here in this chapter since I don't want my message wall to get cluttered a lot. Thanks for reading and watching this insanity!)

FULL COVER PAGE (IT SUCKS, I KNOW):


End file.
